Memory
by Torli
Summary: A story of Jedi Knight, who lost her padawan during mission..the whole story of this event
1. Chapter 1

Memory

Disclaimer: I dont owe anything! Really!

Rated: Not sure...for the moment perhaps K, really not sure right now

Chapter One

Darkness. Since certain event, I prefer it above daylight, even thought my species is not nocturnal. Maybe I prefer it because I live within it for quite some time.

_To recall events long passed, is what left for me…_

I was distracted from meditation by loud beep. This highly disturbing sound came from my answering machine. _Who's that…._ Was my first hazy thought upon awakening from deep connection with the Force.

"Knight Na'ab, the Jedi Council received urgent message from system A'da Prime in the Outer Rim territories. New gang of pirates and slave-traders emerged here from nowhere. You have been dispatched by the Council to investigate. You are going to receive necessary information from system's Senator Nya personally. He is expecting you with your padawan learner in 17:00, SCT (standard Coruscant time). This mission is marked as highly dangerous." Stated cold, metal voice of droid.

_That's not good, _I muttered to myself, while calling my padawan via comlink.

" What's going on, Master?" came almost immediate answer.

" What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to have lessons about Republic history with Master Bubaste."

" Sorry to hear that, but it seems like I will free you…"

"Aaaaiiiiiii, " came very happy respond.

"…We are going to field. Departure from main hangar bay about twenty minutes. And I'm not waiting this time." I added with a hint of smile in my voice and end up.

Although my student spent almost his entire life in the Temple, he still had big inclination in showing his emotions. _All right, I do exactly the same thing sometimes, _I confessed to myself. _But point is, that I got through the Trials. He still did not. _I allowed to smile. _But I still liked him, in spite of Code and non-attachment rule._

--  
Thats first part of my first fanfic, so please R+R!

Also Im not native speaker of English, so excuse any mistakes I accidentally made.Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything has a beginning

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything! This whole universe belongs to George Lucas for certainty.

_The whole briefing gone smoothly. All necessary information, location of pirate base,… We were provided with everything to guarantee complete success. I smelled a death vrelt. A long-dead one. But we were Jedi dispatched to do biddings of Senator Nya. If the Force will show me the end of this assignment at certain time, I will walk away no matter what. But the Force had other plans._

* * *

" Knight Na'ab, may I speak with you privately?"asked me Senator Nya after our briefing. I clearly felt curiosity of my student through our bond, but I sent him clearly: _Not this time. I will tell you on our way, what's the matter._ _Go to the ship and prepare for take-off. And don't forget our equipment for infiltration to the base. _

He answered me with obedience, but I felt his resentful mood behind: _As ordered, master. _

_I can read you so easily, that it highly disturbs me, padawan. Be careful about your mental shielding, you drop it. Again._

_Sorry, Master._

" Senator Nya, if I understand this clearly, this is not about stopping pirates in your system, isn't it?"

" No, it isn't. They kidnapped my daughter, Gema. Or to say it more clearly, I held a strong suspicion about this matter. I'm very ashamed because my spies discovered proofs, which suggest her possible support of them. That she wanted to become one of them. She is my only children and only heir. I feared that she might be in danger as I told to your Council. They agreed to dispatch you and your student to bring her back. I supposed you were not aware of that, weren't you?"

" No, Senator, I was not." _I just mentally thought something very unpleasantly about entire Council and gripped my teeth. _" But I will complete this assignment. For now, goodbye."

" Knight…I believe that your order used to say: May the Force be with you. I strongly wish this for you and your padawan. And...Thank you."

" Jedi lives to protect others, even from consequences of their mistakes. Especially when they are made in young age. " I smiled wryly. " But we are not able to be available every nanosecond."

* * *

Not a long one..but it starts. Please, enjoy...R+R mostly aprecciated

Great acknowledgments for Elemarth for review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I really don't owe this universe!

" I can't believe this! Daughter of prominent Senator ran off and we are sent to bring her back! That's …"

"That's not confirmed, padawan." I replied quietly. " It's just suspicion. Although Senator Nya received proofs about her support of pirates. Officially, she has been kidnapped and we shall work with this information. But we will remember this one as valuable."

" Still, I think.."

"Young one, I'm telling you honestly neither I like it. But we have our duties and we are going to fulfill them."

" But Master Na'ab, I don't think this particular mission is…well, I don't think that's our kind of work. I … "

" Padawan, I'm not discussing this issue now or anytime in future. Council granted this mission and I DID accept it. I strongly suggest you a meditation because of your behavior and to calm your temper. We are going to land in 7:00 on A'da Prime, so you have few more hours to think about yourself and change into your undercover identity. We will meet before landing in cockpit. And in disguise."

" Yes, Master." Said my padawan obediently, but I was able to feel his swirling emotions like currents under calm surface.

* * *

_Force, what exactly did I do wrong?_ My thoughts were not very happy. _He is almost twenty-two and still doesn't have so needed control over himself. My Master trained me and two others Knights before in similar manners, but I successfully fulfilled my Trials at his age, so them. So where lies the problem? Have I done something differently? Or is HE different? Force, I already reached a dead end in this matter. _

Amidst my thoughts, I unpacked clothes for my undercover identity. And suddenly I gasped for air. They were…well, very tight, made from leather (most of it) and very hootchy-kootchy.

I usually prefer clothes practical, sometimes flyaway. If necessary I wear jumpsuit. And mostly made from any other material than leather, even my boots were made from special fabric! I came from a culture, where any kind of leather is considered unclean and filthy, no matter how well it was processed. So this presents itself as very unpleasant experience. But I don't have any other choice.

_Jedi must sacrifices him- or herself, if necessary._ I thought wryly and got dressed. Later, when I put up with leather on my body, I continued in my transformation which includes painting typical facial markings of Kiffar's people and dying my semi-long white hair to black and implicating them.

I finished my last braid en route to bridge. And bursted out laughing when I saw my apprentice. He wears black, threadbare pilot jumpsuit made of cosmic leather and yellow contacts lenses. But all this stuff wasn't reason for my laughing. He had to dye his sandy hairs with seven…no, nine colors. And I just can't help myself because of his miserable expression.

"Guess you don't like your new style, do you?"

" For the sake of the mission, Master, I'm going to suffer as you do."

* * *

Pilots discharged us on one of many platforms around A'da Prime. We hitched an orbital shuttle to Main platform 7, where our next ship was docking. Well, definitely we didn't want its pilot to know about us, so we stowaway in its cargo hold. And were very cautious not to draw attention to us.

* * *

Thanks for your patience, but I had a lot of things to do now (end of school year is coming), so my update is going to be very irregular.

Rewiews welcomed and constructive criticism also

I hope, that I didnt do many mistakes...if necessary alert me to worst of them and I will correct...promise

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Memory 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this universe; it all belongs to George Lucas!

We were sitting like stingflies from Onderon on naked Hutt in cargo hold of our transport which pilot was not aware of our presence. And were running out of time because our pilot was negotiating quite loudly about price of his cargo. He seemed to be ready to quit any moment.

„Master, entrances to base are too heavily guarded. I see five...no, six guards per every door plus two droids and some unidentified droids-like things. This is a not good odd."

„ I saw worse," was my calm response, „but also better. The Force is telling me, that we are expected. Do you have any plan, padawan, how to infiltrate into base?"

„Sincerely, I don't know if you will agree. Do you see that ventilation shaft?"

„Understood," I smiled at him. „Who will create diversion? Boxes on the other side of hangar look quite unbalanced. And...excellent. They are full of spare parts." I added devilishly after gentle probe via the Force. „Their fall will make quite a noise and nobody will be too much surprised." I closed my eyes and taped into flows of the Force, because my senses were telling me to probe guarding droids. And what I found, paid of. „ That's just incredible. Too much of luck to my taste. Padawan, what do you feel from these droids?"

* * *

_I trained him every second possible, no matter what it costs. _

* * *

He concentrated. And smiled at me in return.

„They are almost dead. Their power cores are almost suck out. What do you plan, Master?"

In this moment, pilot made a deal with pirate. And they were heading straight to cargo hold. Situation was getting worse every moment.

So I acted quickly. While concentrating with part of my mind to cause fall of boxes, I reattached few wires in droids bodies with rest of my consciousness. Effects went beyond my wildest imagination.

Droids exploded in big shining balls of parts and flames. Explosion caught majority of guards off guard. Few of them were injured; several others were investigating fallen crates. And hangar bay was in chaos for few precious seconds..

My padawan reacted just moment later. He opened hatch of ventilation and jump straight into it with the help of the Force. I followed close behind him a closed the hatch.

_What now, Master?_

_What do you think? We are going to crawl through entire base until we found daughter of Senator Nya._

_Together?_

_Force, _I though tiredly, _what's wrong with him today?_

_No, we will separate to scout the base quicker. If you find her first, you will steal a ship or any kind of available vessel and run away. I will create a diversion and follow you. Understand?_

_Understand. But Master, what if YOU find her first?_

_In that case, I will send you through our bound a note and you will return immediately here. No diversion or solo attacks on your own._

_But why? You said, that I'm almost ready to pass the Trials._

_Almost, padawan. Almost. Although I know and believe in your abilities, the Force is telling me to do it this way._

_As ordered Master, _sighed my student heavily. _I'm going to right. May the Force be with you._

_With you too._

* * *

I turned to left and started my way.

I was crawling for forty minutes, cautiously peering into rooms through slim open spaces of ventilation, or through the Force, if necessary.

The Force kept telling me to hurry. So I did.

I lied in ventilation above control room for defense weapons and shields, when I felt small sigh of relief through our bond.

_Padawan? _I asked in instant, feeling his joy.

_Got her. She is in prison, I don't see or fell any sign of monitoring devices in cell._

_Guards?_

_Two in front of doors. _

_All right. Wait till I give you signal, then get her away. Do not wait for me and do it as quietly as possible._

_Ok. And Master? Be careful._

_Am I not usually?_

There was no time for me to search room completely. I just unclipped my saber and concentrated on the Force. Then I jumped out of the shaft.

My goal was simple – create as much trouble as possible and give time to my padawan and Gema to steal a ship and fly away. And from my experience – determined Jedi with lighsaber is quite a bunch of problems.

_We represent_ o_ne big problem, which is hard to chew – _I remembered my Master commenting one of our duels against pirates with these words.

It was just matter of seconds, before I incapacitated all of them. And although I was not familiar with their markings, red lights started shining within two minutes. To do more damage, I used on machines my lightsaber.

_Padawan, your turn. _I sent him via the Force and entered corridor to make as much problems as possible.

* * *

_Padawan, your turn._

I heard her stern voice. No more words, just simple order. And my part of mission started.

In case you don't know it, I'm pretty good in mind tricks. So I used my skills to send guards into peacefully and very deep sleep. And then simply made my own entrance into cell.

Gema is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Deep green eyes, black hair, soft angelic features.

Gema stared on me in disbelief.

„Who... are you?" she asked me in extremely shocked voice.

„ I'm Padawan Ganar Rin. I'm here to rescue you." was my calm response.

In the very same moment, alarms went on.

„And this is my Master." I added casually. „She is making diversion. If you wouldn't mind," I pointed to my entrance, „ I suggest we move on. May I help you in?"

„ No. Thanks." she smiled on me and tried to get inside. I saw her figure and gulped. Hard.

„Obviously, you need help." I responded her and gently help her in. Then, I followed and navigated her to our entrance point.

This time, hangar was almost guardless. My best guess was my Master causing problems.

„E chu ta! This Jedi is bad as angry hungry Hutt. Rest of you lazy spice-eaters – go to help others! Now!

I clearly heard some high-ranking pirate sending rest of the guards after Master Tahura.

_Master, they are sending all guards from hangar after you!_

_That's...my goal. _Came answer, clouded by tiredness. _Complete the mission, Ganar. I will make my way out of it. Take the ship and go! _She ordered me, before shutting of our bond almost completely.

I moved forward to instruct Gema Nya about our next move.

„Missis Nya, we are going to take one of ship. Are you able to control ship weapons, if necessary?"

„No...I was never trained in combat."

_Cute._

„All right. So just follow me and try not to get killed. I will do my best."

* * *

And the whole fun began. I just dodged, parried, threw saber several times, moved objects with the Force...I was just doing as much noise and troubles as I was able to do...and I was able to do quite a bunch of problems, if I want.

„Set for stun! I want this Jedi bitch alive and unharmed- just minor disintegration! Who will get her in one piece, get two thousand credits on hand!"

_Playtime is over..._I thought wryly. _Serious business begins..._

And in the very same moment, I felt it...Quick, fiery pain in my chest..._Ganar!!_

Our bond was broken... I felt just despair as violently broken bond hits my mind again and again.

Outburst of pain catches me off guard and I made mistake. Someone had his lucky day and targeted me right into torso with...stun bullet.

I peacefully faded away into darkness.

* * *

Note: Thanks for rewieving:-) criticism appreciated

As usual please ignore any mistakes I made...

Time is essential...and I still dont have it! Patience please!

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As seen in previous chapters

Rated: T (maybe, Im really not good at this business)

* * *

_Few seconds earlier, hangar bay_

Hangar was still a mess after our small entrance diversion. There were just three guards and it takes me approximately one minute thirty seconds to get rid of them. I focused my entire perception on eliminating enemies and it costs me dearly. After last blow I heard cold, unforgiving voice of... Gema Nya!

„Bye, you slime."

Then, everything went slower.

I clearly heard shot of fully charged blaster, turned myself and got it right into my body.

Hard, metallic sound of impact was last thing I sensed.

And then... just warm darkness and sound of scream, filled with pain.

_Ganaaaaaar!!_

* * *

„Cease fire! She is stunned." harsh, commanding voice of commanding pirate officer drowned out cheerfull noise.

„Good shoot, Ranis. As I promised you will get your money. Meanwhile, take her to interrogation room and prepare her for questioning. I need some answers. To work!"

Awakening wasn't very pleasant experience. _Did I drink too much again?_ Was my first hazy thought upon awakening. Seconds later, my memories came back and I unwillingly groaned. After this, I was able to scout my surroundings and consider my situation. And it didn't look well. Neither of it.

Room, _Be accurate, this is obviously a cabin on a starship,_ I mentally kicked myself, was set to scare beings and was crammed with machines and tools designed solely for one purpose – to do as much pain as possible with various damage to ones body. _I have seen such devilish devices before, but I have never get chance to be their subject and if I have to guess, it is not going to be a pleasant experience._

My situation seems as bad as my surroundings. My wrists were shackled behind my back and my entire weight lied just on my toes, because shackled hands pulled me up. I also got Force-inhibitor collar around my neck and I felt some stings on side of my arm – definitely, they injected me with some sort of drugs or, as additional measure, some other Force-inhibitor. And I got shoot into my right calf – _Twice into the same place! - _to prevent any thoughts of escaping from my side.

_How cute of them...Ouch, that hurts!_ I swore mentally as jolt of energy flashed through my entire system. _Definitely, they dealt with my kind before. I simply can't get through every single wound or device at once. I have a bad feeling about this._

Behind my back, door opened and closed.

„Nice to see you awake, Jedi." calm, almost playful tone of voice. Even without the Force I sense his dark nature.

„ As I guess, you must be wondering, who am I. I'm Captain Delco at your service." with these words he came into my view.

Tall, slender figure, bald head, some tattoos. Cruel eyes of person, who kills for fun. Cynical feature around his mouths. Then he continued.

„Well, you little Jedi coward, you tried to kidnapped my dearest Gema. And- I'm -not -fond- of- thieves," every word was accompanied with blow into my stomach. „I want some answers, and I want them now. Otherwise I have tools to untie your language. It depends solely on you as much pain you are going to experience. I set rules for this. I will ask you, you will answer me. You don't, I will use something from my wide collection of torturing devices and ask you again. Is that clear?"

I simply nodded. Hard blow into my face from nowhere.

„Is that clear?"

„Yes." I snapped back at him.

Another hard blow, this time to another place on my face.

„Try it again and use other tone of voice."

„Yes, it is clear." was my answer, this time without any trace of emotion.

„Good. What's your name?"

„Where is my student? What happened to him?"

This time kick was precisely set under my ribs, accompanied by dry sound of cracking bones.

„Bad answer. What is your name?"

„ I'm Jedi Knight Tahura Na'ab. What happened to my student?"

„Nothing of your interest. What was your goal here?"

„What happened to my student?"

Punch into ribs. So far he used just his body.

„What was your goal here?"

„What happened to my student?"

Question for question. Blow for each.

* * *

I already forgot how long I spent there. Minutes turns into hours, hours turns into days, days turns into weekends.

My torturer was happy. That much I might tell with my eyes, without the help of my ally, the Force. My resistance was his greatest joy. Without the Force, I can't use any of techniques, Jedis were taught to suppress pain. I often drifted into unconsciousness from amount of raw pain he caused. But even without the Force, I was too stubborn to speak. Only when pain was too big and he sadistically increased it, I spoke. But I still repeated only few words, which became my mantra.

„I'm Jedi Knight Tahura Na'ab of the Jedi Order."

I lost trace how often I did tell this. But every day he found a new way of torture. New mean how to inflict pain over abused body.

But I never forgot one certain day. This day, he came in almost cheerfully as if extremely pleased with his own genius. He was closely followed with two Human males, who look like they stopped evolution somewhere near apes.And by their look, they stood on same intelligent steps as banthas did.

„Straighten her up and held her head up, so she can't move it." Delco gave an order and continued on preparing something I wasn't able to recognize.

His ploughboys weren't very cautious and during their simple action I clearly heart some crunchy sounds, which indicated I had more than few broken bones.

„Ou, Tahura, I was very, very imaginative about your next ordeal. You proved yourself as extremely tough and proud of your service for Republic. You would make a great pirate, if not for very unlucky condition on your side – you are extremely loyal to your erroneous beliefs. And can you tell me, what service may offer a blind person to oh-mighty Republic?"

A sense of dread came into my mind and I was unable to relieve my mind from this implication. I frantically tried to get as far as I can from him, but his servants hold me tightly in one place. They hold my head in one place and when Delco came closer, violently opened my eyelids. Then he touched my pupils with some sort of device... and then whole world slumped into darkness. But not comforting darkness of sleep, not comforting darkness of womb before childbirth, not comforting darkness of your room in night but haunting darkness of fear and distress.

I, Jedi Knight Tahura Na'ab, was blinded!

If I had to guess, this event was my breaking point. After this, there is nothing clear for me. Just darkness all around and deep inside. I was left alone, alone with my wraiths, with my dreads, with my sense of failure. And with this haunting sense of failure mainly towards my Padawan. My Ganar.

Read and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, please more!

_Authors note: Please be patient, school year is near the end and after this, I will hopefully updated often - Story is finished, I just dont have time to check it for any mistakes and post it here in final version. _

Any misspelings?mistakes? please tell me! criticism is more than welcomed


	6. Chapter 6

Memory 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Everything belongs to George Lucas.

Rated as seen in previous chapters

* * *

„Jedi Masters, Republic Senate considered evidences and testimonies of your field agents about pirate activities in star system A'da Prime. Your intervention and use of necessary force was approved in requested extent. Republic Security Bureau(RSB) is going to fully cooperate with your teams. New senator of A'da Prime agreed and authorized your action in full scale in order to gain lost trust of public."

„Thank you, vice-chancellor Wedrin. Jedi Council is not very enthusiastic about course of this matter. But we aren't going to tolerate kidnapping and torturing our own kind. There is not many of us left after Jedi Civil War. We can't afford loosing anyone. May the Force be with you."

Master, who was speaking just few minutes ago, turned his weary eyes on his fellow Councillors.

„Although I just explained decision of this Council to vice-chancellor Wedrin, I still stand against it. Knight Naab may be dead by now. Delco is known for his cruel nature and treatment of his prisoners too well. I still remind this Council about mournfull fact, that he captured as far as we know 45 beings in order to gain a ransom. Only five of them survived. Bodies of others haven't been found yet. And Padawan Ganar Rin IS dead for sure. His friends from Soaring Hawkbat Clan felt it through the Force and our agent in underworld confirmed this."

„But we don't have any clue in cassse of Knight Naab. SSShe wasssn't confirmed dead. The very sssame agent, you ssspeak of, haven't found any proof of her deathhh. Jussst rumorsss. And thisss Councccil decccided to sssend few Knightsss in ooorder to find her and retrieve her bacck to TTTemple. Besssides, Delco'ss operation recccently began to grow wwwider than jussst piracccy. Hisss sphere of influence ssspreaded out into sssmuggling, drugsss, ssslavery and into other ssstar sssystems ass well." Another Jedi Master, Trandoshan male, hissed his verdict.

„Ongoing debate on this theme is futile. The decision was made. And there is nothing, which will force us to change our mind. May the Force be with us all." Human male with just one eye briskly ended debate.

* * *

Around modified light corvette _Persistent Hope_ was cold outer space. Inside were five Jedi Knights and one Master, accompanied by fiftysix persons from RSB and ship's crew.

„This is map of asteroid field, where Delco's base lies. According to informers from underground and our own undercover agents, this is the most used entrance way into Main hangar bay."

„Most used way, Master Cray? It doesn't sound as the best route for me."

„ Yes, Knight Varren. I said most used way, but we have small advantage over pirates. Republic scouted this particular system during war and in our Archives exists copies of this scouting. And this file shows at least two additional ways. Here and there. Satisfied as a pilot?"

„Yes, looks immediatelly better."

„Good. So, after we will land in hangar bay or will get a shuttles there, we will have to separate. Each of us will lead a group of people from RSB. This mission is primarily about Knight's Naab retrieval, but if nothing gets wrong, we may also arrest Delco and his comrades. Which leads me to estimated number of pirates in base. Republic Intelligence estimated number of pirates somewhere near one hundred beings completely. Number of pirates awaited in base is somewhere near fifty or seventy, but rather less than more."

„So we may meet thirty persons as well as eighty, right?"

„Yes, Healer Tavira. Thats why we have Knight Cojo and his people from RSB with us. They will immediatelly after our touch-down begin search for Knight Naab. And this is completely estimated lay-out of base. Ex-Senator Nya offered completed map of this base, but we all know too well what happened to Knight Naab,when she trusted him. So we took his information into account with caution and compared his informations with our own sources."

"Now, I'm going to assign you your specific tasks."

First assigned person was Jedi Healer Mellian Tavira.

„Knight Tavira, you will be accompanied by two soldiers in order to secure you and enable you to concetrate solely on healling. You will stand with me and main group and await call from Knight Cojo's advance group or from Knight Konn's group or Knigh Mors's team."

"Knight Cojo - you will infiltrate the base twenty minutes before our estimated arrival. _Persistent Hope_ carries small freighter _Shak_'_l. _Two soldiers are going to be decoys in cockpit, your team will be hiding in cargo hold in crates. We prepared ammunition and weapons into boxes from both sides. Your hiding place is in the middle, so it's highly unprobable, that you will be detected. Nevertheless, you will be shielded by double shell. Your crates were modified. They should protect you and convicted pirates, that crates are full of ammunition to personal weapons. We hope, that the wholle cargo will be locked in armoury. In that case, you should easily get into ventilation and to level above. There are cells, interogation rooms and guardroom. In the worst case, the whole cargo will be send to storage level."

"There are two levels under hangar bay and their layout shall be simillar. In the midle of room is place for guards – there are usually four men. In case of emergency, they are able to seal themselves in guardroom and depressurized whole level. Each level can be sealed of. If you have to wait inside boxes, your task will expand. You will have to take over the guardroom and prevent them from raising alarm. Lethal force is allowed only in case of emergency. Is that clear? After your entrance into base ventilation system, your goal is simillar."

"RSB is not able to tell us, where Knight Naab is hold. Your task is to locate her and any other prisoners, Delco may have in captivity. After your check, you will confirm accomplishment of your part and wait for main force. Meanwhille, you have to neutralize doors into guardroom or in the best case, every guard and warden in sight. But again – no alarm as long as possible. Any questions, Knigh Cojo? No? Good. Next one is Knight Konn."

His steady eyes find middle-aged Zabrak woman.

„Knight Konn, after our landing, you will lead your hackers and explosive guys to first level above hangar. Your task is pretty simple. You must secure Main control room, generators and Computer core room. But the point is, that all these rooms lies behind personal quarters and are heavilly guarded. You are free to decide best way in."

"Knight Mors. You and your people will secure elevators. After this, you shall get to detention level as quickly as possible, secure prisoners with Knight Cojo's help and get them back to Main hangar bay as soon as possible."

"My group will secure hangar bay and if neccesary assist your teams. In case of emergency, our priority is to get us out and in second line lies retrieval of Knight Naab and any other prisoners. Any questions? Yes, Knight Mors?"

„Our people onboard Shakl will be probably imprisoned by Delco's people. What if we would be forced to retreat? What would happen to them?"

„Unfortunately, that's a risk, we have to take. But his previous actions suggest, that he will robbed them and let them go."

„With all respect, Master Cray, he isn't fool. Two strong humans are small wealth for slavers. He will imprisoned them and sell them on slave market in case we failed. Are they aware of this fact?"

„They are, Knight Mors. Both volunteered ."

„All right. That's all. No more questions on my side."

„Any other questions or observations? No? So may the Force be with us all."

* * *

„Unidentifiable freighter, this is Delco's base. Prepared for boarding. Shut down your engines and lower your shields. Don't try anything foolish, our heavy weapons has targeted you and we had solid lock on you with tractor beams. Base out."

Small, lightly modified freighter _Shak_'_l _was pull in base without much resistance. Pilot and copilot were immediatelly imprisoned in detention level. There were two other humans and one unconscious Chadra-Fan in their jail, but no trace of Tahura Naab.

The entire cargo was transported into armoury as expected.

The whole operation began.

* * *

_Please, read and rewiew. Criticism of any kind is welcomed._

_Do you like it? Or do you hate it? I want to know your opinion in both cases._

_Although I read this several times over, I believe I missed mistakes and misspellings accidentally. So, forgive me and notify me. I will correct them ASAP._

_Author_'_s note:_

_I_'_m not pretty good at military stuff. I purely estimated number of neccesarry people. So, if it looks weird or naive, please forgive me!_

_Enjoy!_

Ps: _My dear machine (PC) just stopped working week ago and forced me to send it into repair shop for vacation. So, my sincerest apologies to you, who were impatiently waiting for next chapter._

_Author_'_s note (23.7.08) : I corrected my wrong commas as Elemarth suggested. _


	7. Chapter 7

Memory 7

Usual stuff as seen in previous chapters.

* * *

„Speaking"

Hands signals

_thinking_

* * *

_Armoury_

Everyone all right? was Cojo's first question after they got out of their crates. Although Order forbids attachments, he was attached to them in his own way.

They had spent their last three years together on various missions for the Republic. At first, they were not aware of his true nature, yet when he was forced to reveal himself as a Jedi in order to save mission, they got accustomed to that thought. He was one of them and only his connection to the Force made him different. He was loyal to them and never had been forced to choose between his allegiance to Republic and friendship. And he prayed to the Force to stay it this way.

Affirmative. This answer came back four times, before he continued.

Two, any surprises here?

No, commander. All clear. Moving to ventilation shaft.

After a few minutes, he signaled to the rest of his team: All clear. Move up.

The hatchway to ventilation shut behind them without a sound of warning for pirates.

* * *

The whole team was lying in ventilation system without a sound. One was intently counting guards inside room.

How many guards, One?

Twelve. And prisoners, Ki?

Twenty. Nineteen in blocks, one in interrogation cell.

Closer location?

Probably right one. It is too weak to recognise it, Four.

Gatekeeper?

One and pretty asleep.

Time to start?

Two minutes.

Prepare stun grenades. Four, prepare to stun gatekeeper. Wait for mark.

Confirmed.

Confirmed.

Confirmed.

Confirmed.

* * *

_Two minutes later_

Mark.

Four hatches opened with loud _thud _and, before any of guards had chance to react, four grenades rushed into the room. They exploded merely seconds after their entrance. The entire squadron of guards was immediately stunned. In the very same moment, four stunned, completely unprepared gatekeepers.

„People, move. Sedate them, frisk them and move on. No handcuffs, we will take them if we have any spare time."

The four soldiers from RSB together with Kiran Cojo were well coordinated and trained. It took them exactly two minutes to sedate and ransack all stunned guards.

„Who has got entrance code?" asked Kiran in placid tone.

„I have got it, Ki. Should I open the cells?"

„Bad question, Three. You should."

„Cojo to leader. Detention level secured. Stage two has begun ."

„Understood. Any casualties?"

„Negative."

„Healer is on the way. Prepare prisoners for transport."

„Copy that."

* * *

_Main group_

„Knight Varren, take us in. Leader to all troops. We began our entrance. Prepare for attack. Estimated time of arrival is two minutes."

Master Cray was suited in battle armor from last war. It was his personal one, adapted for his typical movements and way of fighting. He wore colours of Republic Judicial Forces, red and white. But the armour was worn-out, repaired for many times. It was obvious that it had come through many battles.

„Gunners, prepare to welcome in appropriate way any snubfighters or fire from base. Shields are at maximum. Still no signs of reception committee."

„Continue on. All troops, prepare for landing."

„Secure the hangar, blue two and three! Knight Mors! To elevators! Help Knight Konn! Blue one, secure elevators to lower levels! People, move on!" shouted Master Cray calmly as if he was not in the battle but on training ground. His green sabre moved graciously and sent bolts back to their owners, protecting others as well as himself.

* * *

_Knight Mors Group_

Sher Mors, Male Cathar, ran towards elevators. He knew well that they hadn't much time.

„Four, can you open doors?"

„Negative. You have to knock nicely."

Mors showed his toothy smile.

„Their problem, not mine. Cover me."

And with these words, he began cutting hole through doors.

* * *

_Knight Konn Group_

A dark-skinned Zabrak woman shouted so loudly that she was audible through the sound of blaster fire.

„Gunners, cover us. Gia, are you ready?"

Yes.

She embraced the human woman and jumped on the catwalks underneath the ceiling. After their landing, they began to plant explosives on it. When they finished, Yarie Konn signaled to the troops on floor under them.

Prepare jet packs and regroup under entrance points. Blast after confirming in five seconds.

Confirmed.

Confirmed.

Confirmed.

Blast.

Yarie shielded herself with Gia with the Force.

* * *

_Main Group_

_Two minutes fifteen seconds after beginning_

„Konn to leader. Generators and Main control room secured. Remote control disabled. Computer core was destroyed, but we had copies. We are under heavy fire, repeat we are under heavy attack."

„Mors to leader. Main shaft secured. No casualties. Healer reached detention level. Permission to attack enemies from back."

„Negative, Mors. Get prisoners to transport as soon as possible. Help Tavira with sick and weak. We do not take prisoners. Exception is Delco or Nya. Copy that?"

„Leader to Konn. I send ten men from hangar to reinforcement. Send wounded back, leave dead. Hold your position untill I give order to retreat."

Master Cray looked around hangar. The whole hangar was secured. _Thanks the Force._

* * *

_Cojo's group_

„Ki,we got nineteen prisoners. Interrogation room is locked and we fear to use explosives. There is one life sign inside."

„All right. I'm on it."

_Lightsaber__s have one big asset. You can use them as good openers for locked doors._

„I'm in. And..."

Kiran intensively blinked and swallowed. He wasn't sensitive or faint-hearted. He served Republic mainly on its outer borders and witnessed plenty of disgusting things. But definitely, he never saw something like this. He blinked and vomited to nearest corner because of unbelievable stench.

„And I got what is left from Tahura. Repeat I got what is left from Tahura."

„Give me a hand somebody. I need to get her out of these binders and on stretcher as soon as possible. Where is the dammed healer? She needs Mellian quickly and first of them all."

One of his men hissed in disgust.

„I hope, that Delco is not on the base. In his own concern."

Others murmured their agreement.

* * *

_Main Group_

„Healer to leader. We began evacuation of prisoners. Four beings are not able to move on their own. Tahura is one."

„Understood. Varren, give orders to prepare sickbay. We began to pull back. We got twenty prisoners. No captives..."

„Negative, leader. Mors had Gema Nya." crackled radio.

„Understood, Mors."

* * *

_Thanks for your patience._

_I hoped for more free time during main holidays. And as usual I was busy. Part-time job, vacation (trip to mountain – really, no PC or notebook and week of cycling), preparation for autumn competition in History...As I said, two months are not enough for me._

_I will write the end of this story. _

_Soon. _

_I promised._

_At least sooner than this chapter._

_Again, thanks for your patience, Torli._


	8. Chapter 8

Memory 8

Disclaimer: I really don't own Star Wars universum. But I own my characters. If you want to use them in your fics, then please leave the note and we may discuss it.

Rated: PG 14+ (some violent themes but I think nothing too unusual)

* * *

The Trandoshan male calmly spoke on holographic image of Master Vultar Cray.

"Masster Crayyy, please preliminary report."

The elderly human male respectfully bowed to him.

"As Council wishes. We set free twenty prisoners, including Knight Na'ab. We are still trying to identify five of them. They are still unconscious. Three of them are in bacta due to their injuries, including Knight Na'ab. I have already transmitted a list of identified beings plus holopictures of unconscious ones to Republic Security Bureau's identification center alongside with request to identify them. We lost two soldiers during attack, next ten men were injured, one requires bacta treatments and his condition is critical. We didn't take prisoners, except Gema Nya, who was arrested by Knight Mors. That's all. Estimated time of arrival on the closest Republic planet is two hours. We will drop there uninjured personnel from RSB as planned and head to Coruscant at full speed. Estimated time of arrival on Coruscant is one standart day, counted with our halt ."

"Master Cray, we were contacted by RSB. They asked us to deliver all their people on board to Coruscant."

"Understood. Cray out."

* * *

_One standard day later_

"Master Cray, the entire Council was present when you gave us your preliminary report . Can you add something new to your description of operation except your action after arrival?"

"No, Masters. RSB hospitalized all former prisoners in order to interrogate them and get more proofs about Delco's actions. Two of them were already released. Knight Na'ab was hospitalized in Temple Med ward under constant supervision of Healers. She is not in good shape, neither physical nor mental. In order to protect others as much as her, chief Healer prescribed her Force-suppressants for unknown time. He also found out, that she was intentionally blinded during torture and her pupils were damaged with brute force. He is not sure if she will be able to see again or heal properly. Many of her injuries are too old to be healed by bacta or healed partially by themselves in inappropriately way and has to be opened and fixed in suitable way. This process is very painful as I was informed. Her psyche is also in very bad shape. She was mentally broken several times.

All Knights under my command returned to the Temple without harm and Gema Nya was handed over to Republic Curt. She was charged with treason, intentional attempt of murder and piracy."

"All right, Master Cray. We will summon chief Healer to report shape of Knight Na'ab later. We were informed from Curt, that Gema Nya's homeworld asked to turn her over to them to be judged and officially guaranteed that she will not be released. We were also contacted by A'da Prime in order to sent you and Knights under your command to testify against her in trial. For your information, her father was released from his post as Senator and divested of all his public posts immediately after Knight's Na'ab imprisonment and death of padawan Rin. We decided to comply with their pleas. Your transport awaits you in Hangar twenty five, others were already informed and are boarding as we speak. May the Force be with you. "

"And with you too, Masters."

Vultar Cray deeply bowed to Jedi Council and departed from the Council chamber.

* * *

The trial was short. All the Jedi Knights testified in it. A'da Prime allows capital punishment for treason and has very clear laws. They were also very traditionalistic and disloyalty to parents was very scandalous thing. Not to mention her participation in seizing Tahura Na'ab and death of Padawan Rin. She was sentenced to death after three days of trial and executed immediately . Her body was unceremoniously burned and her ashes dispersed. She was forgotten.

A'da's laws often punished also criminal's family. Her father was sentenced to exile for five years and he was forbidden to ever hold any public function again.

* * *

It took them months to heal my body and to teach me again basic skills of human being. I had to learn again how to go, move, speak and live and this everything in darkness. I feared it for first time, but later I was grateful to live within. It wasn't comforting darkness in womb of mother before birth; it was darkness of failure. I didn't like it, but I accepted it as inevitable consequence of my action. In a way, I was happy with this state of things.

When they healed me as much as was possible, chief Healer decided to try a surgery with purpose of returning my sight back. He wasn't very sure about outcome, but it overcame his expectations. I saw again.

Before that, I had partially accepted my failure and my blindness as a result of it and a punishment for it. After I was able to see again, my nightmares returned in bigger power than before. I screamed in horror from sleep so loudly and tried to scratch out my eyes so that healers had to drug me several times in order to prevent me from harming myself. Immediately after I got better enough to walk, I left the infirmary after long months. These rooms haunted me, I felt my own fear from them. And I was shamed and shaken from it.

I do not find a rest even in meditations. The Force is clouded for me and do not comfort me any longer.

I returned to my old apartment, where I lived before I choose Ganar as my Padawan learner. The Mind-Healers came in the beginning in order to provide me with help. I rejected them. After some time, they didn't returned and I was left to myself. Finally.

I lived in past and darkness, denying the time. I denied what happened to me, to him. I lived there in the past, cursing to future and wanting to be dead, because sadness, pain and suffering are my companions.

They let me be and live my own way. I'm too dangerous to be left without supervision, but too sane to be completely drug out and send to a mad-house.

I know too well, how they call me. _Poor Tahura. Insane Tahura._

Young Initiates fear me and older children feel pity for me. I'm no longer a Jedi, but I'm not civilian either. Who am I? Who knows that?

I live alone and I live in past. I linger in past and I have no future.

So, who am I? Who knows the answer?

* * *

_And that is the end._

_I hope you like it. As usually, write me your opinion, I will be__ incredibly __happ__y. __Reviews appreciated._

_Please!!_

_Big thanks to my beta, Elemarth. Without her, this thing will have more mistakes than acceptable._

_Author's note: _

_I really do not know how you work, but I really appreciate feedbacks. Well, simply write me words as I LIKE IT or I HATE IT. It __takes approximately_ _ten second to write them plus ten to find box called „Submit rewiew". __I wish people would listen to the fact that it ONLY TAKES TEN SECONDS. That's what I try to argue, but nobody listens. __So, please, I really need reviews. Thanks a lot, Torli_

_PS: I have another story in my mind. This time, it will be from Clone wars time. But things have pilled up a bit. So be patient, I will update as soon as I will solve at least few of them. Meanwhile, May the Force be with you!_


End file.
